


Red Dead One-Shots

by Thotful_writing



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Danger, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: I have compiled a few one-shots I've written and put them under one title, seems easier. If and when I get my shit together and actually write a full chaptered fanfiction about our favorite boah, it'll be under it's own title. Until then please enjoy my compilation of smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur knew the second he saw the man waltz into the bar he was only going to be more trouble than he’s worth. He glanced over at Dutch who had eyed the man already and held his hand over the pistol on his hip.

“Gentlemen.” The man nodded. Dutch and Arthur nodded back.

“I heard you been doing some bounty work ‘round here?” 

“If it pays well enough.” Arthur added, glancing up at the man.

“I’ll make it well worth your while, Mister. I need you to find a thief. She stole one of my horses and several pieces of jewelry.”

“And what exactly are you paying for us to bring this thief to justice?” Dutch sat forward in his chair.

“I’ll pay you triple what you usually get from the Sheriff, but I don’t want her brought to justice. You catch her, you bring her to me so I can deal with her myself. We got a deal, boys?”

“Yeah, we got a deal. Arthur, you’ll handle this thief.” Dutch glanced over at Arthur as he shook the man’s hand.

The man told them where she was last seen and which way she seemed to be heading. Arthur wasn’t fond of the idea of bringing in a woman but the pay was good and they needed the money. He asked around at the local fences and intimidated a few people into telling him where they’d seen her. He headed down into the valley below Valentine. Once he reached the treeline he decided it’d be best to go on foot from there. He hopped off the horse and grabbed his rifle as he headed into the thicket of trees. A few minutes in and he saw the glow of a small campfire and assumed it had to be hers. He crouched and quietly made his way towards it. 

By the time he heard the twig snap behind him it was too late. She tackled him to the ground and kicked his gun away, holding a hunting knife to his throat as she straddled his waist.

“Who are you?” She asked as she pushed the blade against his skin.

“I ain’t here to hurt you.”

“That’s a load of shit if I ever heard it. Now, I’ll ask you-” Suddenly Arthur grabbed her hands and rolled her over to the ground, his body now pressing against hers.

“Let me go you bastard!” She shouted as she struggled beneath him.

“Quit fightin’ me, girl.” He warned.

“Or what? you’ll kill me?” Her chest heaved with anger that she’d let her guard down long enough for him to get the upper hand.

“I was hired to bring you back to Valentine along with what you stole.”

It was then that she realized who had sent this man after her. She managed to quickly pull one of her arms free and push the knife up against his throat again. Though she was at a disadvantage of being under his weight, she was the only one with a weapon.

“Do it.” He inched closer to her, the knife blade pressing harder into his neck.

He stared down at her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to go through with it.

“I-I will, Mister.” She stuttered as her heart beat faster in her chest at his closeness. 

“I ain’t gonna wait all day.” He released her other hand and moved closer to her.

She felt his body pressing down on her, his broad chest crushing her and his arms resting on either side of her head now. He stared at her for what seemed like forever, their gaze never breaking from each other. She swallowed hard, realizing she’d never killed a man before. Arthur’s hand quickly wrapped around hers as he pushed the blade closer.

“If you’re gonna threaten to take a man’s life, you gotta be ready to follow through.” 

Her hand trembled in his clutch, she squirmed beneath him, shifting her weight. He grabbed the knife from her hand completely and dropped it to the ground. He grabbed her chin and held her briefly before pressing his lips to hers. She wanted to resist him, to push him off her, but her body wanted something else. She tilted her hips up into him instinctively, her hands moving through his hair as he kissed her passionately. 

Her hands traveled down his body between them, fumbling with his pants. He grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and firmly placed them above her head. His other hand slid down her body and tucked beneath the waist of her pants. He kissed her again, her tongue lapped at his bottom lip before she nipped at it. Arthur groaned against her lips, his hand sliding down further as his fingers moved between her slick folds, feeling her wetness already. 

“Mister, please…” She begged, trying to get her wrists free of his hold. 

He laughed at her feeble attempts before he released her, but only briefly. He grabbed her and turned her over onto her stomach. She gasped when she felt his hand at the hem of her pants and pulling them down, exposing her to him. He brushed her hair to the side of her neck, kissing her softly as his hand moved down between her thighs, teasing her again. She moaned under his touch, opening her legs wider for him.

He pulled his hand from her and she could hear him unbuckling his belt, she panted in anticipation. He straddled her legs and leaned down close to her.

“Name’s Arthur.” His voice was rough against her ear as he pushed the tip of his cock into her. She gasped as he slowly eased further into her, filling her completely. He groaned at the feeling of her stretching around him, stilling for a moment.

“Name’s Anne… and my father’s the one who hired you…” She grinned and pushed her hips back against him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur had been out most of the night with the gang, doing God knows what. When he got back he collapsed in the bed next to her without so much as a ‘hello’. She got up the next morning and tended to her chores, fully expecting him to be up and at it shortly after. When she returned to the tent he was still sound asleep and stretched out across the bed. She decided to wake him up in the best way possible. She quickly took her dress and stockings off before joining him. She crawled up the bed and straddled his waist, bending down and whispering into his ear.

“Arthur…” She spoke softly.

The only response she got was a grunt and him shifting beneath her. She ground herself down on him, feeling him harden between her legs at the action. Her hand slid down between their bodies as she palmed over him.

“Arthur…” She whispered against his lips.

“Woman…” He finally spoke, his voice still groggy and full of sleep. 

“You gonna sleep the day away, Arthur Morgan?”

“Not if you keep doing that.” He bucked his hips up into her hand as she smiled against his lips. 

His calloused hands made their way up her thighs to your hips, squeezing and pulling her down onto him as his lips claimed hers hungrily. Suddenly he grabbed her and rolled her over onto her back, nestling himself between her thighs as he pressed his cock against her making her moan.

“Arthur, come on, stop teasin’ me.” She tilted her hips up and rubbed her wetness against him.

“Hm, I ain’t sure if you want it bad enough.” He bucked his hips against her sharply. He smiled as she begged him again, her hands grabbing at his arms as she writhed beneath him. 

He finally reached between them and tugged his cock free of his pants and rubbed it against her slickness. He teased her slightly, reveling in those short breathy moans she made each time he pressed the tip of his cock into her center and pulled it back out. He continued this over and over, getting her wet enough to take all of him.

Without warning he finally sank down into her, filling her to the hilt, her breath getting caught in her throat at the sensation of him stretching her. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as his body was pressed against hers. She mewled and pleaded softly, no longer bold in her movements, she needed him to take care of her in this moment. 

Arthur’s breath was ragged as he moved, his lips trailed along her neck and chest as he thrust into her slow and hard. Each time he entered her again it sent her head spinning, her movements were frantic and she was dripping with need for him. His hands grabbed at her hips as he pressed her into the mattress, both of them now desperately holding onto each other. 

His grunts and groans mixed with her whimpers as they moved in unison, neither of them cared if someone heard them outside. She tilted her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust as she neared her release. Her nails scraped down the back of his neck causing him to groan against her, his breath hot on her skin. He thrust into her sharply as he felt her coming undone beneath him, her walls clenching around his cock.

“A-Arthur…” She whimpered as her body shook and trembled.

After a few more thrusts in and out and he came deep inside her. His hips bucking against her as he growled against her neck, filling her. Their bodies were hot and sweaty against one another, their breathing ragged. He eased out of her and rolled over beside her, still trying to catch his breath. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, woman.” He exhaled heavily.

“Not today, Mr. Morgan.” She smiled and kissed him softly.

“Now up, you got chorin’ to get to.”


	3. Chapter 3

The second they pulled the bandanas over their mouths she knew to follow Arthur’s directions and keep quiet. She kept her head down like he told her to and stayed close to him. They made their way through the train cars one after another without a hitch, until the law showed up. She whistled for her horse but it was nowhere to be seen, she stood on the flatbed train car panicking as she watched Micah and John ride off. Gunfire rang out around her, suddenly she saw Arthur riding up motioning for her to jump.

She hesitated for a moment.

“Come on!” He shouted.

She looked back at the men making their way up the train before she lept onto the horse in front of Arthur.

With a snap of the reigns the horse took off, running down into the woods. She could hear the lawmen close on their trail as they rode, nervousness settling in her stomach.

“Arthur…” She turned to him, panic in her voice.

“Don’t worry, we ain’t caught yet.” He snapped the reigns again urging the horse faster.

They rode through the woods, branches snapping beneath the horse’s hooves. Gunfire and shouting could still be heard.

They rode for a while until he was sure they’d lost them. When he slowed the horse she jumped down and paced for a moment, adrenaline running through her.

“You alright?” Arthur asked as he climbed off the horse.

“Yes…No… I-I don’t know…”

Arthur moved closer to her to try and calm her but without warning she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body to his. Her lips moved against his fervently as he was temporarily caught off guard.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, pressing the bulge in his pants between her thighs. She moaned into his mouth as he walked her back against a tree.

Arthur pulled away from her suddenly when he heard shouting again.

“Arthur wh-” She tried to speak but his hand wrapped around her mouth quickly.

“Shhhhh” He hushed her.

He listened for another moment before turning back to her. She stared up at him waiting for him to say something, his closeness sending a heat between her thighs.

“Think you can stay quiet for me?” He asked with his hand still covering her mouth. She nodded eagerly in anticipation.

His other hand fumbled with the front of her pants until he finally tugged them down to her knees. He spun her around and pressed her against the tree. He kicked her feet apart causing her to gasp and moan slightly.

“Quiet.” He whispered into her ear gruffly.

Before she could protest she felt the tip of his cock pressing between her slick folds, pushing into her slowly until he was fully seated within her.

“Arth-” She tried to moan but his hand snapped up and held her mouth closed.

He pulled out of her slowly with a groan before snapping his hips into her.

“Gotta be quick, darlin’” He spoke low.

His movements picked up as he thrust into her hard and fast, his fingers digging into her hips. His breath was hot and heavy against her neck as she felt her body being crushed into the tree beneath his weight, his hand tightening around her mouth. Her moans and whimpers were muffled as she met him thrust for thrust, already close to the edge.

Arthur heard another voice echoing through the woods, getting closer to them.

“Come on, girl, we ain’t got long til they’re here.” He slammed into her harder, his hand slipping from her lips as she started to pant.

“Arthur… please…” She begged as she felt her release building.

He felt her tighten around him as she came, pulling him to his own release with her. He grunted against her neck as he pulled out of her just in time, his cum dripping down her thighs.

They both breathed heavily as she pulled her pants up, feeling the wetness from his seed drag against her skin. He stuffed himself back into his pants and tucked his shirt back in. She was about to say something when they heard horses coming closer, Arthur grabbed the rifle from his saddle and stepped in front of her.

“Arthur?” A familiar voice carried through the woods.

“Marston?” He called back as he lowered his gun.

“Shit, we thought y'all was caught.” He trotted closer on his horse, Micah close behind.

“Nah, we lost ‘em a while back. Unlike you two I wasn’t about to leave her behind.”

“Aw don’t be like that Morgan, you know it’s every man for himself when the law shows.” Micah’s eyes shifted from him to her.

“Yeah, yeah.” He climbed up on his horse and held his hand out to her, helping her up.

“What y'all been out here doin’ anyways?” John asked.

“Ain’t nothin’ that concerns you.” With a snap of the reigns they took off towards the camp.


End file.
